Gender Ben-der
by LissyGoode
Summary: Bender!AU Six years after Benjamine and Guy Tennyson sent Kevlynn Levin to the Null Void, there's a prison break. Now sixteen, Kevlynn in on her own, trying to stay out of the way of the Tennysons and keep out of the 'Void. When Guy offers Kevlynn a chance at normality, will she risk her safety to experience something she's never had? Will Ben let her? (Bender!Gwevin Bender!Jen)
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my hair from its pony tail as I watched the fight on the small portable TV. It had been three weeks since the Null Void break out, and the Tennysons had been able to round up most of the escapees. After we had made it to Earth, most of us had gone our own ways. Some had formed smaller groups and went back to terrorizing people; the smart ones had disappeared into society as much as they could. Eventually, though, they had all been found and taken back to the 'Void. Which meant, after this fight, I would be the last one.

The TV flicked off as my boss came into the garage. The man was bald with a pot belly and a sweat stained suit, the poster boy for a sketchy used-car salesman. Especially when he had me working behind the scenes. "I don't pay you to sit on your ass and watch the news, Levin."

"No," I said, cracking my knuckles, "ya pay me for the five cars I fixed since the last time ya came ta check on me." Out of the prison clothes and with my hair now at shoulder length, I didn't look like the picture of Kevlynn Levin they had been showing on the news, but it was only a matter of time before someone recognized me, so I worked here. Stevey Joe liked money, and I made him money. It was a deal we had: I keep fixing cars for cheep pay and he keeps me off the news.

I grabbed the remote back from him and turned the TV back on. "Now unless ya have another car needin' fixin', I was watchin' somethan'."

The fight had ended and Benjamine Tennyson stood talking to the reporter, her cousin Guy standing in the back ground. His hair was tussled from the fight, and he had a rip through his blue sweater, but it just made him look more gorgeous. The though of seeing Guy again, even just once, had kept me going through my years in the 'Void. I had stupidly tried to find him after I'd gotten out, just to see him, to know that he was real. I had been passing by an electronics store when I caught the first fight, and God had he grown up.

I was so buys watching Guy, that I'd almost missed the reporter's question. "Not all of them," Ben answered, "There's still one more." She turned to look right into the camera, placing her hands on her hips in a heroic pose (and making Guy roll his eyes in the background). "Kevlynn Levin, I know you're out there watching this. I'm coming for you, and you can't hide forever."

"There you have it! The world is officially a safer pla-"

I cut off the TV and ran my fingers though my hair, pulling at the knots that had formed from drying grease. She was right, I knew it. They would find me and they would send me back, it was only a matter of time. Hopefully, it would be enough time for me to finish fixing the "old pile of junk" Stevey Joe said I could have.

I caught the car out of the corner of my eye, and found a grin make its way to my face. She was going to be beautiful, and all mine. Soon, I'd be living on the road— free from the Null Void, and free from the Tennysons.

x-x-x

"You know," a voice said from behind me, "all that stuff is junk food."

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, ready to tell the guy that if I wanted to have Hostess Cakes for breakfast it was my life, but I froze when my eyes connected to the guy who had spoken. "Guy."

"Hey, Kevlynn," he gave me an easy grin, his body completely relaxed like I was no threat at all. "Been in town long?"

I forced the lump down my throat, breaking my eyes from his and looking down at the convenience store food in my hands. "A few weeks," I played along with what I hope was nonchalant coldness. I hadn't expected a conversation before we beat the crap out of each other. During the fight, maybe, but all of that would have been tough talk not a normal conversation. "I don' plan on goin' back."

"I know," Guy's voice held a sad sort of pity at made my stomach turn in anger. He had not right to pity me—he never even _liked_ me.

"Where's Ben?" My voice came out as a snarl, anger overriding the fear. "She waitin' ta ambush me outside as Diamondhead or Heatblast?"

Guy actually had the nerve to laugh. "No, she doesn't have those aliens anymore. And she'd not outside, either. Ben doesn't know I've found you."

"So, what?" I shoved the junk food back on the shelf, "You wann'd ta take me on by yourself? Wann'd ta teach me a lesson?" In my mind, I'd always be fighting Ben, not Guy. I didn't know if I could actually bring myself to hit him, but if I didn't… the 'Void was waiting for me.

Guy shook his head, "I don't want to fight you, but you are coming with me." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "You're coming to my house, and you're going to eat a decent meal. Don't argue with me on this, Kev."

He looked so determined, and the though of a home cooked meal was so tempting I couldn't say no. I didn't have the willpower to fight against Guy, even about a small thing like dinner, and somehow he knew it. "Fine, whatever."

A happy grin spread across his face and I scolded my heart for fluttering. "Good."

**So I'm doing a Young Justice fic right now, but I was going through old stories trying to find something an I stumbled upon the original copy of my **_**Gender Ben-der**_** story. And let me tell you, it was **_**bad**_**. I was like "I can fix this" so I did. If enough people like this, I'll do more chapters. Hell, if **_**one**_** person likes this, I'll add more chapters just for you! But, please, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hung my arm off the bed, tangling my fingers in Guy's hair. He had let me barrow a shirt to sleep in and even gave me his bed. How he had convinced me to stay the night, or why he was being so nice I didn't know, but I liked it more then I wanted to admit. It made me feel almost… normal. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you okay, Kev?" Guy asked, his green eyes filled with a warm sort of worry. I hadn't even realized he was watching me. That we were watching each other.

"Do ya think they'd ike me?" I asked, turning to look back up at the ceiling. "Yourr 'rents, I mean. Do ya think, if I wasn't a crim'nal… if I wasn't goin' back to the 'Void… do ya think they'd like me?"

Guy sat up and looked me in the eyes like what he was about to say was extremely important. "Kevlynn you're—"

"Busted," the door to Guy's room swung open and silhouette of a girl stood there with her hands on her hips and her feet apart. It was such a heroic pose, I knew who it was even before a strip of Guy's manna shot out to turn on the light. Ben looked like how she had on TV, though this time her brown hair was down. Her green eyes were narrowed at me with out any of the friendliness I had come to expect in her cousin's gaze.

"Ben 10," I growled darkly, and I felt Guy tense near me, "I knew ya'd come ta take me back. But I'm not goin'!" My hand reached for the steal of the bed frame, but something stopped in just before I could reach the cold metal. I looked down at the manna cuff halting my movement and couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal that spread through me, stabbing at my heart. "I won't go back to the 'Void! Not without a fight."

"I'm not fighting you, Kevilynn," Guy told me, enclosing me in a purple orb, "and you can't keep running."

"No!" Panic surged through my vanes and I started pounding on the wall of my cage. It had been a lie. Every kind word, every soft touch, every action- all of it. And I had been the fool who fell for it. I was a criminal, a freak... a monster. Only an idiot would think someone could look past that.

"You said you'd let her have tonight," Guy had turned his attention to Ben, crossing his arms. "You said you'd get her in the morning."

"And if she escaped?" Ben asked, "What then? Levin is a criminal. I didn't care if you like it or not, it's true."

"She's an Osmosian," Guy countered, like my race made a difference. I was dead meet no matter what kind of freak I was.

"So?" Ben asked, stepping into the room. Her eyes were on me, hand inching towards her watch. I knew the look in her eyes, the coldness that said I had what's coming to me. That I deserved to live the rest of my life in the 'Void.

"So," Guy bit, stepping in front of Ben, "you know I've been researching different aliens. I found something on Osmosians."

I stopped pounding on the orb, and the room went silent. I wanted to know as much as Ben did; after all, I'd only learned what I was after being sent to the 'Void. If it was something that could save me, it had to be good.

Ben's hand dropped to her side and she glared at Guy, "What? Why am I only hearing this now?"

"Because I didn't think we'd see Kevilynn again," Guy said, glancing back to me. There was a sad look on his face, like I was some abused animal in a cage. Which, I kinda was. "Premature Osmosians can't control the energy they take in- it drives them mad. Kevlynn couldn't help what she did, her mind was broken."

"You're saying the need to kill people is in her DNA?" Ben scoffed, shaking her head. "Right, so how does that help her? Or us?"

"Because she's grown!" Guy threw up his hands like Ben wasn't getting the point, which (honestly) didn't surprise me. "She can control it now. Well, more than she could before."

"That's convincing," Ben muttered, eyes still narrowed.

"Look, Grandma Max wanted us to build a team," Guy put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Kevlynn can help us."

Ben bit the inside of her cheek, looking between the two of us. "Fine," she said, before directing her attention on me, "but you step out of line and I'm going alien on your ass."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**I need to get back onto my YJ story, but I already had this half-way written, so I thought what the hell. Thanks for the comments sofar! I really like knowing what you guys think or if you have any ideas for improving the story. I know the history is off (by a lot) but I'm going to try and fit in most of the key points in AF and UA. Aivlyz the name "Guy" might not bee incredibly common anymore, but neither is the name Gwen and I though it was the best boys translation for her name. Also, I had some fake screen shots up on Deviantart. You can find a link to my page on my profile. **


End file.
